


Beautiful People with Beautiful Problems

by PandaPrincessRose (DaemonRose)



Series: Beautiful Problems [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/PandaPrincessRose
Summary: It's not easy having a relationship while being the World's Finest.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Beautiful Problems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611886
Kudos: 58





	1. How They Almost Have a First Date (and almost have sex)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my own little universe, somewhere post final crisis and pre-N52, events and characters drawn from both comics and animated universe. There will be time jumps to different points in Bruce and Clark's relationship. Not always chronological. There is a lot off stuff about them getting together and I like to focus on parts and struggles after that.  
> Title is from Lana Del Rey's 'Beautiful People - Beautiful Problems.

“Clark, fly your ass over here!” Bruce said after he had been standing in his living room, thinking.

Two minutes later, a rustle of wind and Superman was next to Bruce. “What is it? An emergency?”

“No or yes, kind of but I was thinking we should go out together.”

“Go out. You mean, on a date?” Clark asked surprised.

Bruce gave a short nod. “Dinner. Are you free tomorrow?”

Clark was stunned for a moment. “Yes!” He said happily.

“Good. I pick you up at 19 hundred sharp.”  
  


Bruce was already dressed for the occasion, he had just picked out the wine from the cellar that he wanted to bring, he was sure Clark would like his choice. On his way to the garage he heard the alarm from the front gate and Alfred coming from the kitchen to open the door. So he turned to join his butler and see who was now standing on the manors doorstep.

“Jason.”

They stared at each other for a moment, then Alfred cleared his throat.

“Would you like to come inside, Master Jason?” Jason nodded and walked in, to stand only two feet away from Bruce.

“Hey,” he said, not looking Bruce in the eyes.

“Hello Jason.” He motioned his returned son to follow him, Alfred did so too and they went into the kitchen.

“Do you like some tea?” The butler asked.

“Yes, thanks, Alf.” Alfred smiled and turned around to prepare the tea.

Bruce had put down the bottle of wine on the table. Jason waved his hand at it. “What’s that for?”

Bruce sighed. “Actually, I was about to go on a date.”

Jason eyes went wide, as if they were about to fall out. “Really?” He blurted out. Then, “oh, uhm, well, then I should better come back another time.” Bruce shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I just make a call. Just a sec.”

“Oh, okay.”

Bruce fished out his phone from his jacket pocket and quick-dialed with a guilty scowl.

“Clark. I’m sorry, I can’t make it. Something came up.” More like, someone. “Yes, I promise I make it up. Yes, we’ll talk later. Bye.”

He put his phone away, then turned back to face Jason with a small, crooked smile and slightly flushed. Jason stared. “Clark?” Bruce leaned back against the counter, shrugged. “So, you’re back?” he asked.

Later that night, Bruce called Clark again. Jason didn’t stay. He had told Bruce that he forgave him and wasn’t mad at him anymore, or at least not so very much but he still needed some space.

“What happened?” Clark asked on the phone.

“Jason. He’s back.”

Clark just ‘Oh’ed in understanding.

“He said he’s better now. So I guess we’re okay now.”

“That’s good, right?”

“Hmm.”

* * *

Apparently, dating Bruce was harder than expected. They both were busy for the next three days, but the day afterwards, Clark had invited him over. It was a Friday night and they both were free and Clark didn’t have to work the day after too.

All day Clark was nervous. Lois asked what was wrong and he told her that he was going on a date with Bruce. At home he put on his best suit, then Bruce rang, picked him up at the door and they went to the car as suddenly an emergency call from the Justice League came in and they had to postpone. Again.  
  


After the mission Clark brings Bruce back to his car in front of Clark’s apartment because they had flown off to the mission before. “So, is this rain check then for our date?” Clark asked.

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“But it’s really late now and you’re exhausted, we can’t exactly go anywhere,” Clark reasoned, a bit disappointed.

“We could stay here,” Bruce offered and nodded towards Clark’s apartment building behind them.

Clark sighed. “I really appreciate your effort and being spontaneous, but you should go home and rest and we have to discuss the mission tomorrow. We’ll do it another time and it’s gonna be perfect okay?”

Bruce nodded. Clark took his hands and they looked at each other. Bruce’s eyes went down to Clarks lips; Clark noticed with a smile and tugged him into the entrance of his apartment building. They didn’t need someone seeing them and Clark had very observant neighbors. He pushed Bruce gently against the wall and kisses him. First a little hesitant, just a brush of lips, then he opened them slightly when he felt Bruce’s tongue and let it in. His hands held Bruce’s face, arms came around his back, pulling him closer.  
After seconds, or was it minutes, they came apart, Bruce was breathing heavily and Clark noticed their bodies were pressed together. When did that happen? He still held Bruce’s face in his hands, saw his eyes filled with want and something inside of him stirred to life. He sighed and touched Bruce’s forehead with his own.

“You should go,” he said and with a final touch of lips he let go of him, Bruce looking at him, also still flushed but nodded, licked over his lips and ran a hand through his hair. Clark smiled.

“See you tomorrow.” Bruce returned the smile and went to his car. Clark watched him until the sleek black car was swallowed by the night.

* * *

Later, back in Gotham, Bruce was getting ready to go to bed, when his gaze was lingering at himself in the mirror, touching his lips lost in the memory of the kiss. How Clark had pushed him gently but determined and passionate against the wall, his body heat seeping through their clothes as they were pressed flush against each other, tongues and mouths a hot mess. His blood ran south and both of them were moaning into the kiss.

Even though he tried to force his arousal down, every time he thought about Clark and their kiss. By the time he slid beneath his silk sheets he was not only half hard. He had already befriended the thought that he wouldn’t get much sleep tonight, because getting rid of his erection would mean not to think about Clark which he didn’t want, the feeling of Clark's lips and tongue, his hands on him, Clark wanting him, it was too good and Bruce haven’t felt like this in a long time, to desire someone like that and have it returned to him. His other option was obviously to bring himself the release he needed. Though he wasn’t sure how to feel about that, to touch himself while thinking of the other man, just because they had kissed and he couldn’t control himself. One of his genius assets was his strong will, his stubbornness, and he was reluctant to give in to such weakness. He had only started to pitying himself, while his hand was wrapped around his hard cock beneath is under pants as his phone on the nightstand buzzed. He sighed, took the phone and stared at the message. It was from Clark, telling him he was thinking of him and the kiss.

His breath hitched his hand stroke up against his will and he had to stifle a moan.

His phone buzzed again.

_Are you okay?_

Fuck! Clark was obviously listening. “Yes,” he hissed out but before he could type out his message, another one came in.

_What are you doing?_

Bruce swallowed. “Nothing.“ The answer came two seconds later and Bruce couldn’t answer, only swear not to moan out loud.

_I’m touching myself right now._

The phone buzzed again. An image came in, apparently to prove the previous statement true. It showed a selfie of Clark in his bed, hand in his pants, penis definitely erect.

Bruce gulped, his panting got more and more rapid, since he was really stroking himself now.

_I can hear you_

Bruce bit down on his lip while he thumb brushed over the tip of his cock.

_Don’t be a tease_

Bruce could imagine Clark’s pout and he let out a sigh.

Another image. This time without pants and a dripping cock. This time Bruce couldn’t hold back the moan and stroke himself harder.

_God, B you sound so hot wanna hear you cum_

It only took a few more strokes, his hips thrusting up into his fist, thighs shaking, his whole body shuddering as he came hard and loud, shooting his load all over his belly and chest.

He was still coming down from his high when there was a buzz again and he needed maybe another minute until he could finally bring himself to have a look at the image that Clark had sent.

The Kryptonian was blissfully grinning into the camera, looking debauched from having orgasmed a minute ago.

Bruce sent a drooling emoji.

_That was hot_

“It was,” Bruce said with honesty while he took some tissues from his nightstand to clean up his mess.

_Good night Bruce_

_Good night Clark_ , Bruce typed, with the right assumption that Clark might like to look at that text with a smile. The image of that was what Bruce thought of when he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day the Justice League meeting was nearing its end and finally, J’onn asked “Any questions?” Hal’s hand rose. “Green Lantern.”

“Can Bats and Supes please stop eye fucking each other during the meetings, it is really irritating.” There was a gasp from Flash, a snort from Green Arrow and chuckles from Canary and Wonder Woman.

The bat glare came as expected and Clark flushed visibly as he muttered, “Oh, sorry. Uh, won’t happen again.” Then he had to keep himself from snorting when Bruce said something under his breath that only he could hear, “Can’t guarantee that.”

Clark cleared his throat. “If that is all,” he looked around, “Meeting adjourned.” Flash was the first to speed out of the room, probably assuming Hal would get chewed out by Batman and best friend or not, Barry didn’t want to be in the room then, sometimes Hal deserved it. The lucky bastard he was, Hal made it out quick enough too.

When they were alone, Clark groaned, still flushed but looked at Bruce with a happy, bashful smile as he followed him out of the room, wondering what was about to come for them.


	2. Meeting the Family - Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, sort of, feat. Alfred and Damian.

Clark had met various members of Bruce's family before. First of all Alfred, then Dick, to whom he has become like a cool uncle and now he thought he might have heard the word step dad snickered somewhere in the manor. He has cringed a little at that but he had known Dick since he was a kid so it actually felt like he was kind of a son to him, too. 

Jason, he hadn't really met after he came back yet, though he had seen glimpses of the Red Hood on the battle field and for all he knew about him and his relationship with Bruce, Clark was a little anxious about actually meeting him. 

Tim he had also met a few times and had helped him out with his cases and interviewed him once for an article on becoming the new CEO of Wayne enterprises.

With Cassandra and Stephanie he only had talked a few words yet. Basically, he wasn’t too worried that he wouldn’t get along with Bruce’s kids.

It was only Damian he was always worried about. Damian avoided to speak to him more than one word and was rather hostile. The first time he saw Damian after Clark and Bruce got together wasn’t much better but could have been worse.

It wasn’t the first night Clark had spent at Wayne manor, but it was the first time he hadn’t spent it working in the cave until dawn but in Bruce’s bed and was actually sleeping even though it had been only a few hours. The other part of the night they had sex.

And then morning came just as it did usually with the sun rising, golden beams falling through the window, finding their ways through the cracks of the curtains. The usual sounds arose, of birds waking up and people, too, farther in the distance. Clark stayed still and listened, eyes closed. It took him a moment to fully come out of his sleepy state and realize that the sounds weren’t so usual at all and he remembered that he wasn’t at home, in his apartment, in his own bed. Eyes still closed, he smiled as he listened to the steady breathing and the heartbeat of the person lying next to him. Which was definitely not usual as well. He extended his arm a little until it came to rest across the warm, sleeping body and he snuggled a little closer.

This way he stayed for a while, just enjoying the warm and content feeling of waking up next to the person he loved. He dozed off a little and it wasn’t until there were noises of the other people in the house that he finally opened his eyes. Blinked once, twice against the sunlight, and then rubbed at his eyes. With his vison clear, he looked at Bruce, who looked back at him and clearly had just woken up. Hair disheveled, eyes small, adjusting to the light, Clark couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Morning”, he said and a grunt was the only answer he got. Clark chuckled, then leaned in and carefully pecked a kiss to those lips he found too irresistible not to kiss. A Bruce who had just woken up had to be handled with caution and their relationship was very new. It was the first time Clark had stayed the night. He didn’t want to overstep any of Bruce’s many boundaries. This was apparently not the case, since Bruce hummed with content and, was that the beginning of a smile?

“Breakfast?” Clark asked as he stood up and looked for his clothes. “And coffee of course,” he added, grinning at Bruce.

“Gimme 5 minutes”, Bruce muttered.

“Sure,” Clark said, put on his pants and disappeared for a moment into the en suit bathroom. There he couldn’t stop grinning. Grumpy Bruce in the morning was too adorable.

When Clark entered the kitchen he found Alfred and Damian there. Alfred was cooking eggs and bacon and Damian munched on his pancake with a huge pile of the same food before him. Clark smiles as they looked up, said "good morning" and stood a bit awkwardly, noticing Alfred's pleased smile. Damian not so much as narrowed his eyes at him and muttered something in Arabic which got him a strict glare from Alfred.

"Master Damian." The boy swallowed around his bite and said a quick "Morning, Kent."

"Good morning, Master Kent," the butler said, Clark had told him more then once to call him Clark but Alfred never changed his habit. Instead he put a coffee mug on the table and motioned Clark to sit. He knew already how Clark liked his coffee and Clark thanked him.

"Bruce will be down in a bit," he told Alfred.

"I'm glad to see you stayed the night. Will you be here for breakfast more often now?" Clark blushed a little, knowing the meaning of the question, what a positive answer would imply. Or if it was an one time occurrence.

"I don't know," Clark said honestly. “But I think so.”

"Anyway, I'm glad you did, sir." Clark knew the implication in this, too.

"That I didn't - run. That's what he fears when he let's people in, right? That they will leave him." Alfred didn't answer, just put some eggs on the plate in front of Clark. In that moment the door opened and Bruce came in, wearing black shirt and slacks, hair combed.

“Morning, Master Bruce."

“Morning, Alfred. Damian,” Bruce said, patteed his son on the shoulder before he sat down on the table across from Clark.

Alfred put a steaming mug of coffee and a plate with eggs in front of Bruce. “Thanks Alfred,” he said and gave both Alfred and Clark a warm smile.

Alfred almost grins as he said, “I will take Master Damian to school now, sir."

He motioned Damian to get up shot the boy another demanding look so Damian said “Bye Father,” and a bit hesitant, “Bye Kent” and Alfred ushered him out of the kitchen.

"He doesn't like me very much." A small pout played around Clark's lips.

"At least he doesn't call you alien anymore. Give him some time to warm up to you." Bruce said and they finished breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! if you want to know how it would go with Damian later on, you might like to read  
>  [Father and Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888121)  
> maybe leave a kudo if you liked it, I also take requests for further chapters, let me know if you have something you want me to write about in this setting. :)


	3. Some Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> insights of their relationship and flashbacks to the beginnings.

One Night Clark flew over Gotham, casually checking on Bruce. He found him on a stake out, perched on some gargoyle. That made him wonder if Bruce had a favourite one too, since he heard the other day that Jason used to had one back when he was robin, which he would come to and just sit there looking over the city or at the sky.

Then Clark remembered when he met Bruce like this so many years ago.

* * *

Batman stood on a rooftop, overlooking Gotham city. “What do you want?” he said lowly as Superman lightly landed on the roof behind him. Clark couldn’t really tell if it was boredom in his voice or if he was thinking about something. With the mask it was always hard to read him.

“Uhm, are you busy right now?” Clark asked.

“Not really.”

“Quiet night?”

“hmhm.”

“Good.”

“What do you want?” Now it sounded more like annoyance and he wondered whether it was directed at him or in general. Maybe the Bat had a bad day.

“I just wanted to catch up a little I guess. Wanted to see what’s going on over here. Maybe we could go for a coffee and talk a little. What friends do when they haven’t seen each other in a while?”

Batman turned to look at him in silence for a moment.

“We’re not friends,” he answered and then he shot his grapple gun and was gone. Clark flew home feeling like he got dumbed.

The next time they met, Clark didn’t bother to make small talk and tried to stay professional the whole time. It hadn’t been easy and Batman looked irritated. Then the mission was done, and so was Clark. With crossed arms, Superman stood before Batman, glowering.

“I don’t care what you think but we were a great team out there and you are my friend and I will always have your back.”

There was a twitch of Batman’s mouth and if Clark hadn’t known better he would’ve said that it was the hint of a smile, or a smirk of some kind.

“I agree, that was good work. But I need more time for consideration before I can say the same about you. “

“Okay.”

“Let me sleep over it. Until then, we’re colleagues.”

With that Batman was jumping of the roof.

“See you, Batman.”

After that, a rescue that made Clark true to his words about having Batman’s back got him finally a “Thank you, friend, “ from the Dark Knight and it had been a very good day for Clark.

* * *

Clark smiled at that. Then he remembered when he brought Batman coffee during a stake out and didn’t get kicked out and he was allowed to hang out there with him until Falcones men made a move and Batman crashed their party.

Clark thought about getting coffee now when he realized Batman was gone from his spot on the roof. Clark listened for his heartbeat, it wasn’t far away but unsteady. Bruce might be in danger but Clark knew better than to just rush in to save him. He was supposed to wait for Bruce to call for help. Which Bruce was very bad at so it only happened when he was already bleeding out or something like that.

So Clark scanned the area, following the heartbeat he knew so well until he found Bruce, not bleeding out, as he could tell from the distance but still seriously injured. Clark flew down and landed beside Bruce in the alley where the batmobile was parked right around the corner. Bruce was leaning against the wall of the warehouse where he had just fought his way through a horde of mobsters.

“I got you,” Clark said as he put his arm around Bruce to steady him. A groan was all he got from Bruce in return before he passed out. So Clark took him back to the cave. When they arrived, Clark had avoided flying too fast, Bruce came back around.

“Easy,” Clark said and sat Bruce down on the medical table and helped the injured man to undress and assess his injuries. Broken rips, dislocated shoulder, concussion from the serious blow to the head.

Usually Alfred was doing the patching up but Clark always appreciated it when Bruce let him help because, secretly, he liked taking care of Bruce. After he and Alfred had taken care of all the injuries, Bruce took some medication and Clark brought him to bed, where Bruce fell asleep immediately.

For the next two days Clark took care of Bruce and he secretly reveled in it because this was Bruce trusting him, letting him be around him when he was vulnerable, which was not exactly a usual habit of him.

When Bruce wasn’t concussed anymore and the rips were healing, they showered, Clark washed Bruce gently with soap and shampoo, his whole body, even more gently where the bruises were. Then they stepped out and Clark took a towel to dry Bruce, he softly rubbed over his arms his torso, wrapped his arm around him to rub his back dry. Bruce just let him, then Clark crouched to swipe the towel down Bruce’s legs, first the right thigh, the shin, and the top of his feet then the left one. Clark’s head was level with Bruce’s abdomen, so close he could feel his heat. Clark grinned briefly as there was a hitch in Bruce’s heart beat and his penis twitched slightly. It was ignored until now and Clark padded Bruce’s cock and balls gently with the towel and gained another twitch and Bruce hissed quietly and Clark could basically hear blood running south.

He smiled as he stood and pressed his lips to Bruce’s for a second. Then he said, “Not now, but later I will be happy to go on my knees for you,” which got him another sharp intake of breath and he chuckled slightly. He took a bathrobe that hung next to the shower stall and Bruce put it on. They went upstairs to the kitchen where Clark prepared them two mugs with hot chocolate.

It had become some kind of ritual for nights like this, they would have some hot chocolate before they went to bed.

Alfred mostly left them alone if he wasn't needed for post patrol discussions or further work. They would go to bed and Bruce would write a report on his laptop, Clark either would read or write on his articles, then they would make out and go to sleep.

Bruce slept through most nights now when they were together but after especially rough nights out, he still had nightmares, he would toss and turn in his sleep and Clark would hold him, tell him it's alright, he's save, would caress over his hair and arm until his heart rate slows down, the shivering evens out and Bruce calmed down to a shallow breathing, clinging or snuggling to Clark for warmth and safety.

Some nights the nightmare would wake Bruce with a startled jolt, panting heavily, sweat beading on his forehead, and Clark would have a cloth or towel in the nightstand to pat at Bruce's damp brow and a glass of water for him to sip from. Then he would take him into a light embrace if Bruce allowed him and press a kiss to his temple while saying his soothing words he had learned would calm Bruce down and after a while they would just lie there.

Sometimes when Bruce remembered what the nightmare was about he would tell Clark about it. Most times he fell back to sleep, Clark stroking his wrist. But some nights Bruce just got up and went down to the cave, making use of the punching back until he's exhausted and Clark would bring him back to bed. Sometimes he just worked on some new gadgets or on an open case and Clark would join him, eventually, either in silence or Clark would chat away, with Bruce mostly humming confirmation that he's heard him, until the morning hours and Clark would have to leave for work.

Sometimes Bruce went back to sleep and Clark came back to check on him during his lunch break, to find a sleepy Bruce and they would have coffee and they would talk. Clark was just happy that Bruce would let him be there for him even though it's not always easy to see him like that but when Bruce smiles at him over his coffee with gratitude and affection, Clark knows it's worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got the editing of this done, I wrote it ages ago, I just really hate editing and this one needed a lot urgh  
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are very appreciated :) Also, requests and prompts are welcome:)


	4. coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're coming out to the JLA or just oblivious Barry.

They were in the state of their relationship where Clark was around the manor and the cave more than anywhere else, his own apartment had become mostly a façade; when he was not working at the planet or saving the world with the Justice League, he was helping Bruce with a case or just seeking his company, sometimes to Bruce’s annoyance. Clark barely slept in his own bed because it was so much better to wake up to a soundly sleeping Bruce in his arms.

So it was just a usual day when Clark stood beside Bruce in the cave chewing on one of Alfred’s cookies. They’ve talked about business, topics for the next JLA meeting and Clark was trying to get Bruce to go on another date with him while Bruce was copying data on the computer when on the screen the words ‘ _incoming call JLA’_ showed up. Bruce accepted the call and the faces of Diana, Barry and Hal appeared.

“What is it?” Bruce greeted and Clark nudged his shoulder. “Hi”, he smiled at his friends. Hal rolled his eyes. “Always so formal; hi you two.” Diana smiled back at them. “Hello, no surprise to see you there again, Kal.” Berry frowned. “Hi. Are you two working on something together again?”

Diana chuckled. Hal looked at the speedster as if he was stupid. “No, Supes just likes this wet, cold, moldering cave so much.” More giggling from Diana and Clark began to feel slightly uneasy.

“Not so much the cave than who’s in it,” Bruce said and cleared his throat. Diana snorted; Hal and Barry looked like they had enlightenment and all the blood shot into Clark’s head. He wanted to say something and change the topic but in this moment Black Canary came into view. “Hey, guys, what’s up, am I too late? Ollie was…” she grinned as she saw Bruce and Clark. “I heard you laughing, Diana, caught the love birds being naughty?” The Amazonian grinned back at Dinah. “Kind of.” Clark groaned. Women.

Bruce cleared his throat again. “I presume you weren’t calling to talk about our love life, were you?”

Diana nodded. “Yes. Right. Sorry. Hal got his report from Oa about the war on Thanagar. The Corp and Hawkgirl will be sent there to help fighting the rebellion against the peace treaty. We want to discuss strategy at tomorrow’s meeting.”

Bruce nodded. “Alright. I’m on it.”

“Thank you,” Clark said.

“So, we leave you now to whatever you were doing there,” Dinah said with a wink and Barry disappeared in a flash and Hal waved and quickly took his leave, too in fear of Batman’s glare. Clark sighed, still blushing. “See you tomorrow.” Diana smiled sweetly at them. “Have fun you two.” The screen went dark as she ended the call.

“They know.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows, looking at him. “You know, you’re an open book, emotional wise, right?” Clark scratched his head. “Yes, it got me in trouble sometimes. That’s what I’ve got you for, to help me being rational if I have to. But today you weren’t a big help, I have to say.” He crossed his arms but Bruce just shrugged. “Are you ashamed? Is that your problem with them knowing about us?”

Clark shook his head, eyes wide. “No, of course not!” He waved with his hands to emphasize his words. “I just thought you didn’t want them to know.”

“That’s right, I didn’t.” He confirmed.

“Because Batman doesn’t show emotions. Let alone get involved with a team member.” Bruce ran a hand through his hair. “It was too early.” “What changed?” Clark asked. “I’m tired of hiding. We have to hide in public, as Clark and Bruce and they are our friends. I know you hate lying to them.” Clark smiled at him. “Bruce.”

“What?” Clark leaned down to him. “I love you.” Bruce pulled him closer by his shoulders, murmured, “I know”, before their lips touched and they kissed. It started out sweet and gentle, lovingly and not at all as Dinah, Diana and Zatanna were discussing at the same time.

Although later that night it was quite the opposite, rough and passionate, making love beyond anything their friends could imagine.


End file.
